


Nothing Good Will Come of This (A Fanmix)

by Cherith



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Codependency, F/M, M/M, Murder Family, Possessive Hannibal, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/pseuds/Cherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing good about their relationship, nothing redeemable at all, not even the way they feel when they're together.  Yet somehow it seems impossible to let go of each other, even when it seems like it's the only thing left to do.  Someone has to let go, or give in, before the choice is made for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Will Come of This (A Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanmix compiled as part of mixup_bigbang on LJ. [untldeathtakeme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme) wrote a very awesome soulmate AU inspired by this mix under the same name, and you can read that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2183055).
> 
> [@8tracks](http://8tracks.com/cherithe/nothing-good-will-come-of-this) | [Tumblr](http://cherith.tumblr.com/post/95505585348/nothing-good-will-come-of-this-8tracks-ao3-a)  
> Explicit lyrics with some mention of violence, blood and death, as one might expect.

1\. Mona - Stand By Me  
2\. Amon Tobin - Big Furry Head  
3\. In This Moment - Scarlet  
4\. Black Light Burns - Torch From the Sky  
5\. The Antlers - Putting the Dog to Sleep  
6\. Hands Like Houses - The Definition of Not Leaving  
7\. Lorde - Everybody Wants to Rule the World  
8\. Jose Gonzalez - Lovestain  
9\. The National - This is the Last Time  
10\. Civil Twilight - Please Don't Find Me  
11\. Sick Puppies - The Trick the Devil Did  
12\. Filter - Happy Together  
13\. Bush - Red Light  
14\. Hybrid - Break My Soul  
15\. Tom Waits - Who Are You This Time  
16\. AWOLNation - Burn it Down


End file.
